Mach die Augen zu
by jinkizu
Summary: Hermione begibt sich auf eine sinnlich Reise.


Mach die Augen zu

„Mach die Augen zu!", befahl er ihr. Gehorsam schloss sie sie. Eine Binde wurde ihr über die Augen gelegt. Nach der Weichheit des Stoffes, der sich leise flüsternd auf ihre Haut legte, tippte Hermione auf Seide. Sie spürte, wie das Tuch hinter ihrem Kopf fest verknotet wurde. Neugierig machte sie ihre Augen wieder auf. Sie konnte nichts sehen. „Gib mir deine Hand!" Kurz keuchte sie erschrocken auf. Seine Stimme so plötzlich dicht an ihrem Ohr zu hören ließ sie erwartungsvoll erschaudern. Fest verknotete sie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoss. Was er von ihr verlangte, machte ihr Angst, auch wenn sie das hier gewollt hatte. „Vertrau mir!", forderte er sie heraus. Seine Stimme war zu einem sinnlichen Flüstern geworden. Tief holte sie Luft. Er verlangte nicht gerade wenig. Sie kannte auch seine dunkle Seite und sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, welche er ihr heute zeigen würde. „Falls du es dir anders überlegt hast …" Seine Hände machten sich bereits am Tuch zu schaffen.

„Warte!" Hastig hob sie ihre Hand. Sie war nicht bis hier hergekommen, um jetzt aufzugeben. Leise knarrte der Stuhl unter ihr, als sie sich zurechtrückte. Ein dünnes Band legte sich um ihr zartes Handgelenk und wurde zugezogen. Nicht zu fest, aber fest genug, dass sie sich nicht befreien konnte. „Und nun die Andere!" Er band ihr die Hände vorne zusammen. Akribisch ging er zu Werke. Auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, so war sie sich ganz sicher, dass sie sich nur befreien konnte, wenn er sie gehen ließ. „Steh auf!" Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich nun schon kannten, war sie heute zu ihm gekommen um ihn zu verführen. Hermione erhob sich und blieb abwartend stehen. Der Geruch von Leder, alten Büchern und noch etwas anderem undefinierbarem stieg ihr in die Nase.

Doch plötzlich wurde dieser Geruch von einem anderen, präsenteren verdrängt. Er stand direkt vor ihr. Sanft griff er nach ihren Händen und zog sie langsam mit sich. „Ich wusste es!", kam es gelassen von ihm. „Was wusstest du?" Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. „Damals, als du das Schloss verlassen hast, bereits damals ahnte ich schon, dass du eines Tages zurückkehren würdest, um Antworten auf deine unausgesprochenen Fragen zu bekommen!" War sie so leicht zu durchschauen gewesen? Als ihre Sinnlichkeit zu erwachen begann, dachte sie zuerst sie würde Ron begehren, aber schon bald folgten ihre Augen jemand ganz anderem. Selbst für sie war es kaum zu verstehen, warum ausgerechnet er ihr Verlangen weckte. Oft gab sie sich harmlosen Tagträumen mit ihm hin. Später erst, nachdem sie bereits einige unbedeutende Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, wurden diese Träume viel ausgefeilter und aufregender. Konnte er es schaffen ihre Fantasien zu übertreffen?

Sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals. Erwartungsvoll legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken, doch bevor er sie berühren konnte, war er bereits wieder fort. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich und auch ihr Atem ging schneller. Er war ein äußerst beherrschter Mensch. Alles was er tat, tat er mit einer Ruhe als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt und das bekam sie jetzt zu spüren. Kurz löste er ihre Fesseln um sie zu entkleiden. Sie trug eine schlichte, weiße Bluse und einen langweiligen Rock dazu. Nichts Aufreizendes. Das hätte nur seinen Unmut heraufbeschworen. Eine Verführung sollte nicht zu sehr danach aussehen. Darunter kam feine Spitzenunterwäsche zum Vorschein. Hermione hörte ihn heftig einatmen. Das war ihr Geschenk an ihn. Zart strichen seine Finger über die Spitzen, die ihren BH säumten. Scheinbar wusste er es zu schätzen.

„Du bist schön!", flüsterte er voller Ehrfurcht. „Danke!", wisperte sie verlegen. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte sein Gesicht sehen. Den Ausdruck seiner Augen sehen, wenn er sie betrachtete. Waren sie dunkel vor Verlangen, oder lag noch immer seine für ihn so typische kalte Berechnung in ihnen? Die kühle Luft im Raum ließ sie frösteln. „Dir ist kalt?" Seine Hände fuhren ihre Arme entlang, dann war er plötzlich fort. Konzentriert lauschte sie, aber sie konnte nichts hören. Seine Fähigkeit sich vollkommen lautlos zu bewegen, hatte ihn schon aus vielen brenzligen Situationen gerettet, doch jetzt gerade fand Hermione sie ziemlich ärgerlich. Sie wusste nicht, wo er war. Das Knistern von brennendem Holz drang an ihr Ohr. Er hatte Feuer gemacht.

„Ich wage zu hoffen, dass dir später so heiß werden wird, dass du die Kälte vergisst, aber bis dahin …" Er stand dicht hinter ihr. Der Stoff seiner Kleidung strich über ihren Rücken, ihren Po und ihre Oberschenkel und hinterließ ein erregendes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille. Leicht rau fühlten sie sich an. Das waren Hände, die zupacken konnten. Sachte schob er sie vorwärts, bis sie an eine Kante stieß. Tastend griff sie nach unten und strich über ein weiches Lacken. Das Bett. „Dreh dich um!" Seinem Befehl gehorchend, richtete sie sich wieder auf und schwang herum. Er stand einen Atemzug entfernt und musterte sie. Liebevoll strich er ihr das Haar aus der Stirn. Die Fülle ihrer wunderbaren Locken. Seine größte Befürchtung war, dass sie ihr Haar abschneiden ließ, aber sie hat sich als unbegründet erwiesen. Als sie heute in seiner Tür gestanden hatte und ihr das Haar wie immer bis weit über die Schultern gefallen war, hatte er das mit Freude zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Was bringt dich zu mir?" Die eine Hand hatte auf dem Türknauf gelegen, die andere hatte sie in die Hüfte gestützt. „Du weißt, warum ich hier bin!", hatte sie herausfordernd erwidert. „Wirst du dich meinen Bedingungen unterwerfen?" Er wollte sie schockieren und zu gleich vor sich warnen. Hermione war eingetreten und hatte die Tür geschlossen. Sie hatte auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und elegant die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, dabei war ihr Rock über ihr Knie hochgerutscht. „Was schwebt dir vor?", hatte sie ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern gefragt. Bedächtig hatte er sich erhoben und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. „Mach die Augen zu!"

Und nun stand sie vor ihm, bereit sich ihm hinzugeben. Sie stellte eine Verlockung dar, wie keine Frau jemals vor ihr. Nicht einmal … Nein! Er verbat sich an diesen Namen zu denken. Nicht jetzt und niemals mehr. Er beugte sich nach vorne und sog tief den Duft ihres Haares ein. Sie roch nach Wärme, Sonne und nach wilden Blumen. Ein Hauch von Veilchen und Margariten. „Gib mir deine Hände!" Ohne Zögern streckte sie sie aus. Erneut band er sie zusammen. „Leg dich hin!" Hermione sank auf die Bettkante, ließ sich zurückfallen und rutschte in die Bettmitte. An ihr Ohr drang das Rascheln von Stoff. Scheinbar entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung. Vorfreude ließ ihren Körper erbeben, sie begehrte ihn so sehr. Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht nach, als er zu ihr ins Bett schlüpfte. Der Gedanke das er dabei nackt war, steigerte ihre Erregung ins Unermessliche. Erneut erbebte sie.

Er konnte es fühlen, als er mit der Hand ihren Körper erkundete. Er legte ihr die Hände über den Kopf und band die losen Enden ihrer Fessel am Kopfteil des Bettes fest. Nun war sie ihm, egal was er mit ihr vorhatte, ausgeliefert. Federleicht begann er Küsse auf ihrem Dekolleté zu verteilen. Ein leises Seufzen drang über ihre Lippen. Sie genoss seine Berührungen. „Willst du mehr?" Aufreizend zeichnete er mit dem Finger die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach. Willig öffnete sich ihr Mund und umschloss seinen Finger. Genießerisch saugte sie daran und vernahm mit Genugtuung sein Stöhnen. Er entzog ihr seine Hand und presste stattdessen seinen Mund auf ihren. Die Hitze seines Kusses versengte sie beinahe. Tief drang er mit seiner Zunge in das Innere ihres Mundes vor und küsste sie so lange, bis sie glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden. „Nach dieser Nacht wirst du keinem anderen Mann mehr erlauben dich lieben zu dürfen!", versprach er ihr ernst und zog den BH von ihren Brüsten.

Sie besaß süße kleine Brüste, gerade groß genug um einen Mann in Versuchung zu führen. Die Knospen hatten sich bereits aufgerichtete und schienen darauf zu warten, dass er sie berührte. Er umschloss die eine mit seinen Lippen, knabberte zärtlich daran. Ließ sie seine Zähne spüren. Keuchend wand sie sich auf dem Bett, als er daran zu saugen begann. „Sag mir, dass dir das gefällt!", verlangte er. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren flachen Bauch hinab zu ihrem spitzengesäumten Slip. Nur spärlich verbarg er ihr intimstes Geheimnis. „Oh ja! Es gefällt mir!", brachte sie stöhnend über die Lippen. Er machte sie rasend vor Begierde, schon so lange sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Neckend leckte er über ihre andere Brustspitze, um sie dann in den Mund zu nehmen und auch an dieser zu saugen. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine und begann sie durch den Slip hindurch zu streicheln. Ihr Slip war feucht und zeigte ihm, wie bereit sie für ihn war. Langsam streifte er ihr den Slip von den Hüften. Ihr Schamhaar hatte denselben statten Rotton wie die Locken auf ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte es bis auf ein schmales Dreieck entfernt.

Verlockend stieg ihm der Geruch ihrer Erregung in die Nase, als er sich über ihren Schoss beugte. Hermione glaubte vor Lust zu vergehen, als er sie sanft mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen begann und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, erreichte sie ihren ersten Höhepunkt. Dieser Mann sollte seine Zunge nicht für schlagfertige Argumente und bissige Kommentare vergeuden, wenn er sich damit woanders zur höchsten Kunstfertigkeit erhoben hatte. Kaum war die erste Welle ihres Orgasmus verklungen, schob er sich über sie und drang tief mit einem Ruck in sie ein. Jeder Stoß entfachte ihre Erregung erneut und gemeinsam erreichten sie einen unbeschreiblichen Höhepunkt. Ermattete sank er danach auf sie nieder. Er war schweißgebadet und sein Herzschlag ging rasend. Nach ein paar Minuten richtete er sich wieder auf, löste ihre Fesseln und nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab.

Der Raum, sein Schlafzimmer, wurde lediglich vom Licht des Kaminfeuers erhellt und dennoch musste Hermione ein paar Mal blinzeln, ehe sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Heftig ging auch ihr Atem, aber sie fühlte sich vollkommen befriedigt und glücklich. Der Mann wusste, obwohl es unglaublich schien, was sich eine Frau wünschte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter war. Er sah mehr als die meisten Menschen. Sie erwischte ihn gerade noch, bevor er die Augenbinde und die Fesseln verschwinden lassen konnte. „Nicht so schnell! Jetzt bin ich dran!" Sie nahm ihm beides aus den Händen. Misstrauisch beäugte er sie.

„Vertrau mir!" Nun war sie es die ihn herausforderte. Willig begab er sich in ihre Hände. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es zu, dass sie ihm die Augen verband. Erwartungsvoll legte er sich zurück und wartete, was sie mit ihm vorhatte. Hermione hockte sich auf ihre Fersen und ließ ihren Blick ausgiebig über seinen Körper wandern. Er war nicht schön, aber interessant. Zärtlich strich sie über seine glatte Brust, die unzählige Narben zierten. „Gib mir deine Hände!", verlangte sie flüsternd. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig. Sich die Augen verbinden zu lassen, war eine Sache, aber sich jemanden vollkommen auszuliefern, eine ganz andere. Das setzte Vertrauen voraus, das er nicht empfand. Nicht mehr empfinden konnte. Neckend leckte sie über seine Brustwarze und biss spielerisch hinein. „Ich verspreche dir nichts zu tun, was du nicht willst!"

Angespannt lag er da und dann … ganz so, als wäre er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, entspannte er sich wieder und überließ ihr seine Hände. Mit Bedacht band sie sie zusammen. Achtete darauf, dass sich die Knoten locker um sein Handgelenk schmiegten. Er sollte wissen, wenn er es wollte, konnte er diesen entfliehen. Danach verknotete sie die Enden, wie er zuvor, am Kopfende des Bettes. Sinnlich strich sie mit der Zunge über seinen Mund um ihn, sobald er seinen öffnete, tief und ausgiebig zu küssen. „Lauf nicht weg!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und war fort. Kühle Luft strich über seinen Körper hinweg. Er war, bis auf die Augenbinde, vollkommen nackt an sein Bett gefesselt, und wenn sie nicht zurückkam, würde das für ihn, falls ihn jemand so fand, eine sehr demütigende Erfahrung werden.

Bevor er diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, war sie wieder zurück und sie kam nicht mit leeren Händen. Etwas warmes, Klebriges träufelte auf seine Brust, seinen Bauch und tiefer. Erregt wand er sich. Egal was es war, es stimulierte ihn unheimlich. „Ich liebe Honig", wisperte sie und strich mit dem Finger die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Als er sie mit der Zungenspitze betastete, schmeckte er die volle Süße des Honigs. Erneut küsste sie ihn. Von nun an würde ihn Honig für immer an ihre Küsse erinnern. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst auch du keiner anderen Frau mehr erlauben dich zu lieben!", versprach sie ihm, so wie er ihr zuvor. Küssend arbeitete sie sich über seinen Hals hinab und begann dann genüsslich jeden einzelnen Tropfen Honig auf seiner Brust aufzulecken.

Diese Behandlung trieb ihn schier in den Wahnsinn. Keine Folter die sich Voldemort je für ihn ausgedacht hatte, hatte eine solche Wirkung auf ihn. Er glaubte es keine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können und dennoch hoffte er sie würde niemals mehr damit aufhören. Stöhnend genoss er jede ihrer Berührungen. Mittlerweilen war sie bei seinem Bauchnabel angekommen. Verführerisch zog sie eine feuchte Spur um diesen, ehe sie ihre Zunge darin vergrub. Erfreut registrierte sie sein keuchendes Einatmen. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du Honig ebenso wie ich zu schätzen weißt, wäre ich viel früher mit einem Glas vorbeigekommen!", sagte sie neckend und rückte noch ein Stück tiefer um ihn dort zu verwöhnen, wo er es sich am Meisten erhoffte.

Zärtlich umschloss sie seine Männlichkeit mit den Lippen und nahm ihn tief in ihrem Mund auf. Nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern, dass er kam. Diese Frau machte ihn verrückt und er wäre ein verdammter Narr, wenn er sie nach dieser Nacht gehen ließ. Gerade kroch sie auf allen vieren auf seinen Schoss, umschloss mit der Hand sein erregtes Glied und ließ sich rittlings darauf nieder. So war er noch tiefer in ihr. Einen Augenblick verharrte sie still in dieser Position. Genoss einfach mit ihm vereint zu sein. Dann begann sie sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Zu gern hätte er seine Hände befreit um sie um ihre Hüften zu legen, um das Tempo bestimmen zu können. Normalerweise war er es, der bestimmte. Jemand anderen die Kontrolle zu lassen, fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, aber Hermione war auch nicht irgendwer.

Obwohl er wusste, dass er, wenn er es wirklich wollte, er sich befreien könnte, unterließ er jeden Versuch. Er wollte ihr die Kontrolle lassen. Wollte das sie das Tempo bestimmte und dann … dachte er für sehr lange Zeit gar nichts, sondern fühlte nur mehr. Fühlte ihre Nähe, ihren Körper und ihren Höhepunkt und da war es auch um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Angestachelt von ihrem Höhepunkt kam auch er. Danach löste sie seine Fesseln und nahm ihm sanft die Augenbinde ab. Lange Zeit lagen sie erschöpft beieinander und sprachen kein Wort.

„Willst du bei mir einziehen?" Diese Frage überraschte sie. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er zu den spontanen Menschen gehörte. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt noch ganz viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten zu müssen. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht", wich sie aus, obwohl sie sich schon sicher war, aber sie wollte von ihm ein bisschen umworben werden. „Vielleicht? Immerhin wäre es uns so möglich unsere gemeinsamen Interessen besser zu verfolgen!" „Gemeinsame Interessen?" Neugierig horchte sie auf. Bisher war ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie, außer im Bett und einigen sehr anregenden Gesprächen, gut zusammenzupassen schienen, noch etwas gemeinsam haben sollten.

„Da wäre unser gemeinsamer Forscherdrang die uns dazu bringt völlig neue Gebiete zu erschließen!", zählte er auf und ließ dabei sanfte Küsse auf ihren Bauch regnen. „Und was noch?", fragte sie atemlos. „Oder der erregende Austausch, der uns gemeinsam zu ungeahnten Höhen gebracht hatte." Er hatte damit begonnen Honig auf ihre Lippen zu träufeln. „Und nicht zu vergessen …" Er leckte einen der Honigtropfen von ihren Lippen. „Die gemeinsame Leidenschaft für Honig!" Er senkte seinen Mund auf ihren und küsste sie ausgiebig.

Ihre Beziehung hatte einen sehr schweren Start gehabt. Kurz nach dem Krieg suchte Hermione zuerst schriftlich Rat bei ihm. Tauschte sich mit ihm über Problematiken im Brauen von Zaubertränken aus. Anfangs war er nicht geneigt sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Nicht einmal schriftlich. Doch unbemerkt von ihm, begannen ihm ihre Diskussionen Spaß zu machen. Ja er sehnte sich danach eine Nachricht von ihr zu bekommen. Zögerlich begannen sie sich zu treffen. Ihre erste Begegnung war, gelinde gesagt, eine Katastrophe gewesen und Hermione danach kurz davor jeden Kontakt zu ihm abzubrechen.

Doch als sie dann von ihm eine Nachricht bekam, ohne das die Initiative von ihr ausging, hatte sie wieder Hoffnung geschöpft. Hoffnung, die sie zielsicher in sein Leben brachte, weil er es zugelassen hatte. Als er nach einer langen Ewigkeit seinen Kopf hob und fragend in ihre Augen blickte, gab es für sie nur eine Antwort. „Ja ich will, Professor Snape!"


End file.
